mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mr. J. Bleistift/Meine Erwartungen an Super Mario Odyssey
center|670px|link= Super Mario Odyssey hat in mir ein Gefühl der Freude ausgelöst – dabei ist es noch nicht einmal erschienen! Ich muss zwar noch etwas länger als bis zum Release diesen Freitag warten, da ich plane, mir das Spiel im Bundle am Ende des Jahres zu holen, aber das hindert mich nicht daran, meine bisherigen Eindrücke und dadurch entstandenen Erwartungen zu teilen. Achtung: Spoiler möglich! Die Ankündigung 300px|thumb|Mario & CappyAls das Spiel auf der diesjährigen E3 erstmals enthüllt wurde, war ich hin und weg, aber auch skeptisch aufgrund einiger vorheriger Enttäuschungen, was auch viele andere Nintendo-Fans nachvollziehen können. Viel zu viele statische Mario-Spiele gab es in den letzten Jahren, ein eher bescheidenes Paper Mario noch dazu. Die Spiele fühlten sich nicht nur immer einfacher an, sondern man musste immer nur zum Ziel finden und das Level somit beenden, anstatt die Level beliebig erkunden zu können, wie erstmals in Super Mario 64 und zuletzt so richtig in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Für die Mario-Bros.-Reihe finde ich das nicht einmal schlecht, aber für die 3D-Mario-Reihe schon. In Super Mario 3D Land und besonders in Super Mario 3D World wurde beides gemischt, was mich sehr gestört hatte. Die Power-Ups wurden offensichtlich durch das „Capern“ („Cap“ und „kapern“; ihr versteht? ��) ersetzt. Sehr interessant und sehr neu! Wer hätte jemals damit gerechnet? Ich meine, diese Idee hatten sicher schon so einige Fans, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass Nintendo eine solche Idee nutzen würde? Das bietet viele neue Möglichkeiten und sicherlich auch mehrere Wege, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen. Also kein simples „von A nach B“. Sehr schön! Die Zeit danach thumb|300px|left|Pfosten ... Taxis ... Panzer?! Was kann Mario denn bitte nicht capern?Bis zur gamescom erst einmal Funkstille. Ab und an kamen kleine Infos, aber es hielt sich sehr in Grenzen. Als das alles dann vorbei war, die gamescom über die Bühne war und wir neue Infos hatten, war ich dann doch auf den Hypetrain aufgesprungen. Das Spiel sah einfach genial aus und ich kann es kaum erwarten, das Spiel eines Tages selbst in den Händen zu halten. Es gefällt mir sehr, dass Nintendo nach der gamescom über den offiziellen Super Mario Twitter-Account und natürlich auch den normalen Nintendo Twitter-Account hin und wieder kleine, nette Infos zum Spiel gepostet hat. Langsam taut Nintendo mit Social Media auf, aber beispielsweise Image & Form Games zeigt, wie so etwas „noch richtiger gemacht“ wird. Hoffentlich bekommen wir bald weitere solcher Möglichkeiten seitens Nintendo. Meine aktuellen Ansichten Jetzt bin ich froh, dass Nintendo endlich keine Angst mehr davor hat, dass die Spieler sich verirren könnten. Ich möchte in 3D-Mario-Titeln schließlich Abenteuer erleben und nicht jedes mal nur stumpf zum Zielpfosten laufen. Offenbar zur eigenen Beruhigung haben sie zwar einen Modus eingebaut, der den Spieler mit Pfeilen auf dem Boden zum Ziel führt, aber der ist zum Glück optional. Das capern ist wie gesagt einfach genial. Ich bin gespannt, ob Peach das mithilfe von Tiara vielleicht auch kann, oder gar Bowser ... So viele Möglichkeiten! Vielleicht capern wir sogar Bowser, um letztendlich die umstrittene Hochzeit zu verhindern? Es bleibt spannend. center|670px Die Welten sehen recht groß aus und es gibt anscheinend eine Menge Monde finden. Das ist sehr schön und genau die Art von Level-System, die ich mir schon seit der Zeit nach Super Mario Galaxy 2 gewünscht habe. Viele Minispiele und viele Rätsel, viele Wege und Methoden. Viele versteckte Monde, viele Geheimnisse, die es zu enthüllen gibt. So viele Dinge, die zu tun sind. Wie lange habe ich mir das schon zurückgewünscht? Dass Isla Delfino auf der Weltkarte zu sehen ist, ist inzwischen sicher einigen bekannt. Aber ob wir auch dahin reisen können? Das wäre der HAMMER! Super Mario Sunshine ist seit damals mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel. Ich habe es geliebt, die Insel zu erkunden, Bowser Jr.'s Schmierereien wegzumachen und ohne Timer im Nacken einfach das zu tun, was ich wollte. Beispielsweise einen Palma mit Wasser nass machen, sodass er sich aufregt, oder im Hotel rumlaufen und so tun, als würde man dort wohnen. Was für eine Rolle die Insel in Super Mario Odyssey spielt, bleibt abzuwarten. Vielleicht handelt es sich schlicht und einfach um ein nettes Easter Egg. Die Odyssey erinnert stark an das Konzept von Raumschiff Mario, das mag ich sehr. Auch die Gemälde, durch die man reisen kann, erinnern sehr an die in Super Mario 64. Je öfter ich mir diese Trailer ansehe, desto mehr versinke ich in Erinnerungen. Das ist einfach der Wahnsinn und das schaffte bei mir noch kein Mario-Spiel in einer solchen Intensität. Minuspunkte gibt es, wenn Bowser Jr. nicht dabei ist, aber da er in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle bereits eine große Rolle hatte, kann ich es notfalls verschmerzen. *schnief* Viel Aufmerksamkeit scheint Nintendo auch mit dem Song „Jump up, Super Star!“ zu erregen, der In-Universe von Pauline gesungen wird. Ich finde den Song sehr gelungen und es ist eine weitere interessante Neuerung. Ich mag die Musik in den Mario-Spielen immer besonders gerne, daher ist es kein Wunder, dass ich diesen Song mit all den kleinen Anspielungen sehr gern habe. Noch dazu sollen die Lyrics auf die Innenseite des Covers der Cartridge-Hülle gedruckt sein – wie praktisch! Da braucht man sich nicht zu fürchten, vor Publikum falsche Lyrics zu singen ... :P center|670px Übrigens: '''Eine Kurzversion des Songs ist bis Januar 2018 kostenlos auf der offiziellen Website des Spiels zum Download verfügbar – also schnell zuschlagen! Meine zukünftigen Erwartungen an Nintendo thumb|300px|left|Wer die Nintendo Direct der E3 gesehen hat, der erinnert sich gut an den "WTF-Effekt" dieses gekaperten T-Rex. Wir brauchen mehr solcher Momente seitens Nintendo. :)Mir wurde von meiner Freundin kürzlich die Frage gestellt, was ich mir von Nintendo in Zukunft wünschen würde. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich lange überlegt habe und feststellen musste, dass ich derzeit eigentlich zufrieden bin. Wir bekommen endlich ein Mario, das zurück in die Mario-64-Schiene geht und wir haben bereits ein geiles Zelda bekommen. Außerdem erwartet uns sehr bald ein neues Metroid. Was mir da noch fehlt? F-Zero und Kid Icarus. Besonders F-Zero verdient endlich mal wieder einen neuen Ableger, aber schauen wir erstmal, was die nächste E3 bereit hält, wenn wir die kommenden Spiele durchgezockt haben! Also Fazit: Weiter so Nintendo! Auch wenn ich u. a. den eingestellten Support der Wii U Konsole als deutlich verfrüht empfinde, hoffe ich sehr, dass sie sich bei kommenden Spielen weiterhin neue (und alte) Dinge trauen, wie man z. B. bei Zelda: Breath of the Wild bereits extrem sehen konnte und bei Mario Odyssey höchstwahrscheinlich auch sehen wird. '''So, genug von mir und meinen Ansichten. Was ist mit euch, wie sind eure Eindrücke und Erwartungen? Habt ihr das Spiel schon vorbestellt, oder wartet ihr erstmal ab? __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag